


Not So Sneaky Spider

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Spider-man meets avengers, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: Peter has to break into Avengers tower to retrieve something that he forgot on his field trip.  Only to be met with the Avengers them selfs.  This looks bad now, he is breaking in, and stealing from the lab.  How can he get past all of them?  He can't explain his way out of this one.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Hulk & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Spider-Man & Iron Man, Spider-man & Black Widow, Spider-man & Captain America, Spider-man & Hawkeye, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 308





	1. Breaking in was the easy part

In the city of New York lots of crazy things have happened, like just a couple months ago there was an alien invasion. So no one would really think twice at a man scaling the side of a multi-billion dollar skyscraper right?

Well that was what was going through Spider-man’s mind as he was trying to scale Avengers tower, his fingertips were burning on the hot glass of the building as he tried to keep his grip. Dodging what looked to be cameras. “I thought breaking into a place like this would be harder.” Spider-man mocked, just as one foot slipped, causing him to fall.

He slid against the glass as he tried to grip the smooth surface only to catch a ledge, stretching his shoulder, he could feel the muscle tare. “Jezz I don't want to be a Spidy pancake today thank you very much.” commented trying to take his mind off of almost dying.

Spider-man pulled himself up onto the ledge that was roughly 6 inches out from the next set of windows. His back now against the glass and his heels were on the ledge. He nervously looked down at the crazed city below, people rushing across roads and cars in traffic. They all looked like ants from up there. Peter was actually quite scared of heights, but most of the time he could get over it, and this needed to be one of those times. He swallowed and gripped the next window looking up, he still had multiple stories to go. He jumped up nearly 10 feet in the air and started to continue the climb, his heart racing and his stomach in his throat. “All this for a stupid web cartridge." He huffed, "if flash handed grabbed my bag I wouldn’t be in this mess. And if Stark finds it ugg, I don't know what could happen.”

Peter had been on a field trip with his class yesterday at the tower, they did not get to meet any of the avengers but Peter get to see the labs, they were great, all of the chemicals and gadgets he could ever dream of, and now he has to break in to find one stupid web cartridge.

Then he saw it, the window he needed. He glanced back and forth to see if anyone had been watching him and climbed to the window, it was slowly getting harder to breathe, the air was quite a bit thinner up here and the mask didn’t help.

Peter wasn’t going to break the window, it could set off an alarm or someone could hear it shatter. He reached for his pocket to grab the corrosive acid he made in class that day, just for this mission. Holding it his hands were shaking, he needed to place it in his web shooter carefully, or he could burn his wrist. Just then there was a ping from inside, someone had opened the door to the lab, it gave Peter such a fright that he dropped the green cartridge. With no hesitation, he jumped off the window grabbing it out of the air with one hand while the other shot a web that stuck to the building. Peter sighed in relief as he hung from the web above the city, it could have burned someone if it landed on them. He carefully placed the vile in the already open web shooter compartment. “Hope the new web-shooters don't melt." he looked back up towards where he was and glared. "Now let's see who interrupted the party.”

Peter, still shaking from the heights climbed carefully back up to the window and looked inside. Standing there in the middle of the room was Dr. Bruce Banner, Peter was beaming with excitement he had never seen him in real life, he was one of his idols.

But Peter still had to get into that room. He looked around and there under one of the desks was his web fluid canister. Peter smiled under his mask, there it was, but how does he get it with Banner in the room?

Peter thought for a moment, and looked at his other web shooter, he had an idea. He raised his hand and shot a single web on the window just outside of the room, making just enough noise that the doctor would go check it out. And in a single move Spider-man raised his hand and sprayed the window with the acid, making a perfect hole glass with acid dripping from the edges, he then reached his arm in shooting the door with expanding webbing so it ended up covering the whole wall. Peter smiled, he just tricked an avenger.

He climbed through the melted window and ran across the room grabbing the web cartridge from the floor. He spun in around in his hand, it was untouched. he sighed in relief and looked around the lab. Now it had experiments going on, there was a 3d printer making an armor circuit for tony, and a small arc reactor was sitting on the table in the corner hooked up to some testing wires. But Peter was curious about what Banner was doing, he walked over to the desk and started looking through the papers. They were formulas, Peter could read most of them, and they looked to be on experiments with radiation.

Peter was tempted to steal it because it may tell him what really happened to him, but it wasn’t his, maybe he could read it when the dr. publishes it. But now he had what he needed, time to go home and do his homework before he gets grounded.

All of a sudden his Spider-sense went off from all directions. A computer's voice sounded. “Intruder main lab, lockdown procedure initiated.” all of the windows had metal plates slam shut over them, and red light filled the room as all of the gadgets turned off. Peter whipped his head around to see ‘the’ Tony Stark standing behind him holding up a repulser to his head commanding. “Don't move!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This story is after avengers 1 and they all move into the tower, Peter is 15 rn and has never met any of the avengers as Spider-man.  
> -I know this chapter is short, the next one will be longer.  
> -I would love to hear your feedback and ideas for future chapters.  
> -I hope you will come back for chapter 2.


	2. Well How Bout That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to escape Avengers tower, while not getting caught, or dying.

Peter looks at the charged repulser aimed at his head ready to blast it open like a watermelon. Peter slowly raises his hands in the air. “umm… hi.”

“What are you doing here!”

“Would you believe that I am sightseeing?”

“No.” Tony glared at Peters's mask which seemed to convey his surprised expression on it.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind letting me go now, I have places to be, things to do, you know.”

“No. and the rest of the Avengers will be here in a moment.” Peter had to think fast, looking around the room for anything that could help him escape, he knew he couldn’t take on all the avengers. 

Peter looked right at Tony, “CATCH!” Peter jumped up into the air as the repulser fired hitting the wall, Tony turned and was then hit with a flying chair that Spider-man had webbed. The Chair knocked Tony onto the floor and Peter quickly webbed him down. “Don’t worry it will dissolve in about an hour.” Peter smirked under his mask as Tony tried to escape the webbing.

Peter could hear the others running down the hall. He jumped up onto the gray-colored wall and climbed to a vent near the roof, prying off the metal plating that was locking it. It fell to the floor scrunched with a hand imprinted on the metal. Peter saluted to Tony as he took off down the vent.

Steve, Clint, and Nat burst into the room ready for a fight, only to see Tony webbed on the floor stuck to a chair, and a broken vent. Tony called out. “He escaped through the vents; Steve Nat follow where he is going JARVIS will tell you where he is. And Barton get me out of this stuff.” Steve and Nat took off back down the hallway and Clint took out a serrated arrow and started trying to cut through the webbing.

Peter crawled through the vent as fast as he could, he knew that the rest of the Avengers would be close behind. “Why did it have to be the Avengers, I could have lost it at a museum or on the street, but 'no' I had to lose it in the most secure place on earth, protected by earth's mightiest heroes. Ugg, stupid Parker luck.” Peter saw an opening in the vent up ahead.

He jumped through no hesitation kicking the grate off onto the floor and landing on a kitchen counter. He looked ahead of him to see Sam standing there with a surprised look on his face. “umm, hi.” Peter did a slight wave, I guess falcon didn’t get the memo that he was there. He looked over to see Cap running towards him. “Bye,” Peter jumped over Sam and bounced off the wall over Steve’s head who tried to grab his ankle. Peter looked back and saluted at Cap. “Nice meeting you, but I really need to go.” Peter grinned as he jumped out of the window shattering it into little pieces.

Peter free fell doing a flip through the air. He knew he could not swing at this speed or he could rip his arm off, so he spun a flat spread-out web in his hands and used it like a parachute slowing him down enough that he could start to swing. He looked down at his web cartridge that he went to all the trouble of getting and sighed in relief. 

Steve ran over to the broken glass window and looked down to see Spider-man webbing away, he sighed in anger. He looked back at Sam who was still really confused and then down the hall at Nat who was not that far behind. Sam spoke up. “Okay so who was that, and why did he just jump out of a 100-story skyscraper!?” He looked to the other two who just shrugged, they knew almost as much as he did.

/\/

They all met back at the lab to see Stark who was still stuck to the floor with Clint sitting on an office chair with his feet on a desk. Steve asked. “I thought you were getting him free?” Clint shrugged.

“That stuff is imposable to break; he’s going to be stuck there for a while.” Tony sighed.

“Please tell me you got him.”

“Sorry Tony, he jumped out the window and swung away.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Of course he did. How did one thief, best all of you?” Tony laid his head back on the floor. “Okay everyone just go do your own thing for now, we’ll have a meeting in an hour.” Nat looked at his predicament up and down.

“How you are going to get out?”

“The guy said it would dissolve.”

“Alright then enjoy waiting.” Nat walked out the door waving behind her. Soon followed by all the others, leaving Tony on the floor.

“JARVIS can you scan this.” A robotic voice answered.

“Yes sir, scanning… scan complete.”

“And?”

“it is a chemical mixture, the tensile strength is off the charts sir, nothing invented so far has been anything like this.”

“Well, how bout that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it all the same.
> 
> -I know it is not like Tony to wait it out, but I had no other ideas of what he could do.
> 
> -The People that are living in the tower or are in the tower most often are Tony, Steve, Nat, Clint, Sam, and bruce.
> 
> -I love to see comments and ideas for future chapters.


End file.
